In a conventional manufacturing process for a glass plate used for a plasma display or other devices, as shown in FIG. 12, a glass plate 100 having paste for an electrode printed on the surface thereof is placed on a support plate 101 made of heat resisting glass, and the support plate 101 and the plate 100 are carried into a continuous firing furnace 102 to be subjected to heating and cooling, thereby firing the plate 100. The work for placing the plate 100 on the support plate 101 and the work for removing the plate 100 from the support plate 101 after the plate 100 has been fired are performed by hand.
However, when the fired plate 100 is removed from the support plate 101, it is difficult to peel the plate 100 off the support plate 101 because the plate 100 adheres closely to the support plate 101. Also, because the plate 100 is thin, handling is difficult and the plate 100 is sometimes broken. Further, because the plate 100 is touched by hand in the manual operation, dust sticks to the plate 100, and there is a possibility of stains produced on the plate 100.